


meeting the parents

by cassandra_ml (meilxoxo)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/cassandra_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is visiting Kris' parents for the first time since they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> written 2010 for [schmoop-bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)

_tap .tap. tap_.  
Kris coughed.

-

 _tap .tap. tap._  
“Adam, are you alright?” Adam looked at Kris confused. “Yeah, why?”  
“You’ve been drumming against the window for the past fifteen minutes.”  
Adam frowned and wriggled his fingers. “Sorry, I haven’t realized.”  
“Are you sure you’re ok.”  
“Yep.”

-

“Adam, come on.”  
“What? Have I been drumming again?”  
“No! You did nothing. And I mean nothing, at all. Not even talk, which is very atypical for you.”  
Adam forced a smile. “Haha.”  
“What’s going on.” The younger one sighed. “Ever since we landed and got into the cab you’ve been acting all weird.” He paused thinking. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you are ner – oh my goodness you are nervous.” Kris yelled as he saw Adam blush.  
“Who are you? The Adam Lambert I know is not nervous! Not even before the casting, or the finale, not before the tour start, or…”  
“You do realize, I’m meeting your parents for the first time?” He was interrupted by a very edgy Adam.  
“Uh, no?!” Kris looked at him confused. “Baby, you have met my parents plenty of times.” The older rolled his eyes and started to explain impatiently.  
“Yes, as your crazy new friend from AI, not as the guy who snatched you away from the _straight path_ and turned you gay.”  
“I’m pretty sure you didn’t _turn_ me gay, Adam. I was bi all along, you just made me realize it.” Kris snorted and Adam gave him a look. “Same difference.”  
“But they are okay with it, with you, us, everything.”  
“Just because they wanted you to come home for Christmas.” Adam argued before staring at Kris hysterically. “Oh my goodness, do they know I’m Jewish?”  
“Baby,” Kris tried not to laugh and cupped his boyfriend's face to look into his eyes.  
“You took the world by storm. Everyone loves you. My family loves you and they know how much I love you, okay?”  
“Okay.” Adam nodded slowly and let Kris’ mouth catch his own. "You have nothing to worry about. So please calm down."  
The older one nodded again and took a deep breath. “You know I'm only acting this crazy because I love you too, right?”  
“I know, baby. Now can I have my fierce motherfucker of a boyfriend back?” Kris smiled as Adam laughed loudly and slapped his thigh. “As you wish, babe.”  
His grin turned wicked and he started to move in again as they felt the cab slow. “We are here, sir!”

-

“Kris!” A female voice make him look up from paying the driver and immediately his face brightened as he saw his mother run to them.  
“Hey, Ma!” Kris smiled contently as he pulled her into a hug. Adam busied himself with their luggage but as the car drove away he just stood there and watched Kim tenderly sway her son.  
“Oh honey, you should come home more often. We missed you so much!” Kim said before kissing Kris’ cheek and moving over to Adam.  
“Hi, Mrs. Allen.” He muttered awkwardly, but the older woman and pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm Kim, don't you dare to call me Mrs. Allen again ever." Adam laughed relived and started to relax. Maybe he was overreacting after all?  
"It's great to see you again, Kim." Kris watched them affectionately and mouthed an "I love you" when his eye's met his boyfriend's. Adam mouthed it right back and his eyes enlightened when he heard Kim whisper. "Welcome to the family, Adam."


End file.
